Too Much Candy
by PeridotSwan
Summary: Pit and Zelda are coming home from a movie when some weird things start to happen. Songfic. Happy Halloween everyone!


Disclaimer: I touched a Shih-poo today! :D ... *cough* I mean, I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

''Well, that wasn't a very good movie.''

Pit nodded in agreement. He had gone with Zelda to see the new film that came out today. The two had thought it looked like a pretty good movie. Unfortunately though, it was actually pretty bad. ''You could tell the special effects were puppets, the acting was pretty bad and that one scene with the chicken was pretty random.''

''Well,'' Zelda started, looking at the angel. ''It got us away from the madhouse we live in for a few hours.'' She looked down the dark path up ahead. ''...If we can find our way back.''

The path soon lit up with a soft, white light. The two looked around, wondering where the light was coming. ''Hey Zelda. I found out where it's coming from.'' He pointed to the skies.

''A full moon on Halloween?'' Zelda said, looking at it. ''But yesterday was a waning crescent...'' She took her eyes away from the moon and looked at Pit. ''Wasn't it?'' Her angel friend only shrugged.

''But this does remind me of that one song I heard.'' Suddenly music started playing. Zelda looked around, wondering if someone was playing the song from a music player or something. But no one could be seen in the darkness. Pit seemed to not wonder where the music was coming from and started dancing.

''Pit...What are you doing?'' Her friend ignored the question and actually started singing.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark._

''Pit please. Stop singing.'' The angel ignored her again.

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart.  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it.  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes.  
You're paralyzed._

A few children in costumes were seen walking down the road with an adult next to them. All of them stopped and looked at Pit as he dancing around Zelda and kept singing. ''Come on dears.'' the adult said, giving the two a quick glance before making the children hurry along.

''Pit. I think you should stop. You're started to scare people.''

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night.  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike.  
You know it's thriller, thriller night.  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight._

The angel started to clap along with the music. Zelda looked around once more and sighed when she didn't see any music player.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run._

Zelda gave a small jump when she actually heard a door slam. There were no houses along this road though. Pit didn't seem to notice.

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun.  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind.  
You're out of time._

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night.  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl.  
Thriller, thriller night.  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight._

_Thing with the forty eyes? _Zelda thought. What was that supposed to mean?

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade.  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time.  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life._

''Pit. You're really started to scare me now. Please stop.'' Zelda was looking over at two kids dressed for tonight. One of them was dressed as an alien and the other was some creature with forty eyes. Also, what had the angel meant when he said end of your life?

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side._

Zelda jumped again when she heard that noise. What was that? A bird?

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial.  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah._

Pit put his arm around her shoulders. She quickly slipped away. He just shrugged and continued singing.

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen.  
I'll make you see. _

_That this is thriller, thriller night.  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try.  
Thriller, thriller night.  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight._

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night.  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try.  
Thriller, thriller night.  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

Somewhere in the background, a wolf was heard howling. Zelda stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a different voice start to speak. It sounded like the person was right behind her. Pit also stopped singing but continued to dance.

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land.  
The midnight hour is close at hand.  
Creatures crawl in search of blood.  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood.  
And whosoever shall be found.  
Without the soul for getting down.  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell.  
And rot inside a corpse's shell._

Thankfully, the voice stopped and Pit resumed his singing.

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight.  
(Thriller, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight.  
(Thriller night, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight.  
Thriller night, babe._

Unfortunately, the strange voice came back. Pit stopped singing and dancing all together. He simply started walking down the road again. Zelda quickly followed him.

_The foulest stench is in the air.  
The funk of forty thousand years.  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb.  
Are closing in to seal your doom.  
And though you fight to stay alive.  
Your body starts to shiver.  
For no mere mortal can resist.  
The evil of the thriller._

The voice started to laugh an eerie laugh. ''Is something wrong Zelda?'' Pit asked, noticing she looked jumpy.

''Pit...Did you not hear the strange music and that person talking? Well, you were dancing and singing so maybe you didn't notice.''

''What?'' Pit asked. ''What music? And me dancing and singing? You know I'm not very good at either Zelda.''

***

Somewhere behind the trees, Red was laughing his butt off along with his three Pokemon.

* * *

A/N: Well, happy Halloween everyone. Make sure you don't get arrested because...Well, that's never fun.

So, let the flames begin.


End file.
